


But It's So Worth It.

by UnlimitedSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Werewolves, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlimitedSterek/pseuds/UnlimitedSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always cared about Derek, but lately he's been feeling something different, stronger about the older man. So when the pack decides to take a break of sorts and bond, the truth comes out. But Stiles isn't the one telling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's So Worth It.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever Sterek Fan-Fiction, but don't let that stop you from being honest. I love getting feedback, and I'll be the first to admit that my stories are never perfect. I'm excited about this, so I hope you enjoy it! :) Comment, give Kudos, whatever it is you wish too do.

Stiles groans when he feels his blanket being ripped from his body, he had just fallen asleep. He swats the hands closing around him away and puffs out his lips in annoyance. He hears a female giggle, but ignores it and flips onto his stomach. His lips part as a snore escapes him, which causes Lydia, who's holding his blanket to throw it at Scott and take out her phone. She records a video and then motions for Scott to take control of the situation.

Scott glances at Derek, who's lounging in the corner, and lets a grin cover his face. "Stiles! Derek is here and he's pretty pissed!" Scott yells and Stiles jumps up from his bed, his arms flailing all over the place. He stops when he notices everyone around him and his eyes narrow at Scott. His best friends gives him an innocent smile and he quickly steps away before Stiles can hit him over the head. Stiles can still feel his heart beating frantically at the thought of Derek wanting to kill him, because it brings him back to the scenarios in his head, if Derek were to find out about his newly found feelings.

"Don't ever do that again." Stiles mutters, before sitting at the edge of his bed. "Have we all forgotten that sour-wolf over there, has threatened my life more than once?" He asks, his voice going high pitched mid sentence, as he sees Derek scowling in his direction. "Or well, I mean, hi?" He blubbers out and then sighs before looking over at his best friend. "So, why're you guys here? Disturbing my sleep? I mean, I love you guys, well some of you, and all, but hello, growing human boy." Stiles explains, motioning up and down his half naked body.

"We're having a night out and you have too come. It's a get away, away from everything that's been happening lately." Scott explains and Stiles raises a brow, before looking at his phone for the time.

"At one in the morning, Scott? Seriously? This couldn't have waited until, I don't know, daylight?" Stiles asks, before standing up and getting dressed despite himself. He hears a few snickers around the room and he glances at his friends, to find them staring at him. He tilts his head and then looks down at himself. "Oh my god." He breaths and then sends everyone an embarrassed smile. He runs from the room and straight to his bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He forgot that he was only in his boxers and seriously let them see him like that. Let Derek see him like that, which only causes his heart beat to pick up. It's not that he hates his body, it's the fact that everyone in his room right now, are werewolves with abs for days, or pretty females with amazing bodies. And then there's him, small framed paled boy, hardly any abs to go with the body he possesses.

Once he has his clothes on, he heads back to the room and glances around. "So, where are we going?" He asks, putting his hands in his jean pockets and bouncing from foot to foot. Everyone glances at each-other and Stiles gulps once he realizes it wont be a normal night out. It never is. Ever. "Scott, where are we going?" Stiles asks again, the worry thick in his voice.

"The woods. To play hide and seek, werewolf style." Scott replies and Stiles shakes his head.

"Aren't we forgetting one thing?"

"What's that?" Scott asks for him and the others, tilting his head at Stiles curiously.

"I. Am. Not. A. Werewolf." Stiles states, putting his hands on his hips. He glances at Derek after doing so, wondering why he would even agree to something like that. It's not in his character, he doesn't know the meaning of fun. Unless it involves causing Stiles bodily harm, that seems to be the definition of fun, to the big bad sour-wolf. Derek feels the young boys eyes on him and returns his stare with a glare. Stiles jumps and looks back at Scott, afraid his feelings will show.

"Doesn't matter, it's fun, that's what matters." Scott answers and Stiles finds himself sighing, but agreeing anyways. He loves the thrill, so it would be pretty fun. He just can't shake the feeling that something bad's going to happen in the woods, and it scares the hell out of him.

~~~~~~+~~~~~~

"Don't you..." Stiles pants, as he holds his hands on his knees, crouched over. "Think this is a little unfair?" He asks through breaths, glancing up at Isaac. They have been playing hide and seek for about an hour and Stiles is pretty much tired out. Hide and seek werewolf style is not a fun game, at all. He's been found more then ten times in a matter of seconds each one, he didn't have much time to hide and it's starting to anger him.

"Come on, don't be a sore loser." Isaac complains, smacking Stiles on the back. Stiles glares, before stocking away toward the tree, because it's his turn to count and find everyone else. Allison, Lydia, and Danny wouldn't be as hard to find, but Scott, Isaac, and Derek would be. "Aw, Stil-" Stiles cut Isaac off with a raised brow and Isaac backs up with his hands up, a grin playing on his features before running away to hide.

"One...two...three...ten...twenty...twenty two...fifty...sixty...sixty nine...one hundred." Stiles counts out, before turning away from the tree and looking around him. He take a few steps forward and stops when he sees the outline of someone a few feet in front of him. He lets out a bark of laughter and shakes his head. "Do you not know the point to this game? It's called hide and seek, not stand out in the open like a dumb-ass, Derek." Stiles says, while putting a hand on his hip. He figures the person is Derek, because of their demeanor. Tall, buff, and standing as if there's a stick up their ass.

"Hello? Are you going to stand there like a freak or?" Stiles asks and once he hears the growl, his smile fades and his heart starts beating erratically. That's not Derek, he knows Derek's growl, and that's not his growl. Stiles takes a step back, while the other person takes a step toward him. He can't see who he is, the darkness around them makes it hard. The moon light isn't even helping his eyes and it's causing Stiles to freak out.

"I'm just going to go, you know, anywhere but here." Stiles says, before he turns and runs the other way. He lets out a small cry, when he hears the person run after him. "Oh come on!" He yells out, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to get away. As he runs, his head starts to feel dizzy, causing his feet to slow down. He panics and tries picking up his speed, but something grabs him before he can. His body is spun around and he comes face to face with a creature he's never seen before. Or well, he's seen it, but, in a little cat form, not a cat who looks like a freaking human!

"Poor Stiles, always stuck in the middle. Always left behind by his friends." The creature hisses, a grin forming on his lips. How does this guy know him? Does every magical thing in the universe have to know who he is? It's all Scott's fault, getting bit and turning into a freaking werewolf.

"OK, kitty. How about we settle down and you let go of me?" Stiles reasons, only to have the cat person growl deep from his throat. Stiles gulps and struggles to get away, not liking the way the guy's pupils slit into little lines.

"I. Am. A. Tiger." He hisses and Stiles raises a brow.

"And that's different, because?" He asks, and made a choking noise when the 'Tiger' growled in his face. "Oh, I know. Because a cat is small and weak, while a tiger is bigger and badder. Right?"

The creature doesn't find Stiles amusing and Stiles finds this fact out, when the man sends him flying across the woods. A cry of pain leaves Stiles throat, when his body bashes against one of the many trees in the woods. He whimpers when he hits the ground, his eyes shut tight. He's going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow, if he doesn't die, that is.

Before Stiles can even blink, catman yanks him up by his throat and holds him against the tree. His heart beat picks up again, because the idea of dying is causing many feelings to run through him. Stiles hands fly up and try prying the others hands off his throat, but his arms are like twigs, so his effort proves impossible. A chuckle erupts from the other man, causing Stiles to shiver from how evil it sounded.

"I'm here to give you a message. If you'd be so kind as to give it too Derek, we shouldn't come face to face ever again." The man states, a smirk taking over his features. And then he drops the younger boy to the ground and kicks him into the tree, holding his foot on Stiles' chest. Stiles can feel his ribs breaking and he knows that at least two are broken all ready. "Tell Derek to lay off my territory, or the next time I see you, you're dead." He growls, before raising his hand and dropping it across Stiles' stomach.

Stiles cries out as the pain takes over him and he drops to his side, unable to stop his tears. He holds his stomach, feeling sick as he feels blood stain his arms. His eyes pop open and he flinches when he feels someone approach him, but once he sees Scott, he visibly relaxes. He feels someone else pick him up, but he can tell who it is, so it doesn't alert him. Derek. With that thought in mind, his eyes close once more, and he lets sleep take over him.

~~~~~~+~~~~~~

It's been a month since Stiles finally told Derek what happened, and since then, the older man had been avoiding him. And the pack decided it's time for another round of bonding, but indoors this time. Stiles likes that idea more, but then again, he fails to enjoy it, because Derek wont even glance in his direction. So when everyone decides it's time to split ways at three in the morning, Stiles finds it too be the perfect time to confront Derek.

Even though Isaac lives with Derek, he wanted to stay the night with Scott, making the timing great on Stiles behalf.

"Derek, we need to talk." Stiles says, approaching the older man, who's sitting on his couch. Derek looks up at him and raises a brow, before shaking his head and motioning for the door. Stiles glances at the door, but doesn't move toward it, instead he puts his hands on his hips. "I'm not going anywhere. Suck it up and talk to me." Stiles orders, causing Derek to give him the 'who do you think you're talking too' look.

"No one needs to talk here, Stiles, go home." He growls, while standing to his feet. But Stiles doesn't move, instead he stands his ground, even though his heart is beating fast from being so close to the boy he recently started crushing on.

"Why're you avoiding me?" Stiles asks, refusing to let his feelings get in the way.

"I'm not avoiding you." Derek states, pushing Stiles away and walking toward his room. Stiles follows behind him, even though his body still hurt from the attack, but he's not letting Derek run away.

"Look, I get that you pretty much hate me, but this is ridiculous." Stiles says to Derek's back, urging to reach out and spin the wolf around.

"Stiles." Derek hisses, the muscles in his back flinching.

"Derek." Stiles mocks, not willing to let the subject drop.

"Stop being a sourwolf and face me! My god Derek, it isn't that hard to just turn around and tell me the fucking tru-" Stiles is cut off, when Derek spins around and flings toward him, pushing him against the wall. "Ouch! Why do you always do that?" Stiles complains, but stops short when he sees the look on Derek's face. A mixture of pain and..longing?

"I couldn't protect you, Stiles! You got hurt, because someone wanted to pass a message to me." Derek hisses, causing Stiles to gulp back the bundle of nerves that built up in the back of his throat. "It's my fault you were sliced open. My fault your ribs were broken. Don't you understand that with you near me, you'll only get hurt?" He asks, shaking his head and closing his eyes. 

"Derek, did you just?" Stiles asks, and Derek looks up at him, his face scrunching in confusing. "Pretty much say you care about my well being?" He asks and Derek lets out a growl, before pushing himself away from the younger boy. Stiles reaches out and grabs his hand, stopping the man from walking away. "I'm sorry, OK? I'm just not used to this. I honestly thought you hated me, Derek." Stiles says and Derek turns to face him.

"I don't hate you. But I also don't deserve you." Derek states, pulling his hand away. Stiles' eye widen once he realizes that it isn't just caring on Derek's part, it runs so much deeper than that. 

"You don't deserve me? Derek, why would you think that?" Stiles asks, putting his hands on Derek's cheeks. "Listen to me Derek, you may not be the nicest person on the planet, and sure I get hurt when I'm around you, but seriously? You deserve so much more than you think." Stiles whispers, while tilting his head to the side. "You deserve me, I want you to believe that. Because if you don't believe it, then I can't act on my own feelings." He says, his heart fluttering because of his confession. He didn't expect Derek to say something like that, which gave him confidence to tell him the truth. 

Derek stares at Stiles for a few seconds, before he glances down at his lips and then back up to his eyes. "Stiles, I can't. This isn't- I don't deserve you, you'll only get hurt. Please, just understand that." Derek whispers, but leans in anyways. 

"Derek? Just kiss me." Stiles breaths, and leans in as well. It only takes a second for their lips to connect and it causes a huge flock of butterflies to flutter in Stiles stomach. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck, tilting his head to the side, helping Derek in deepening the kiss. Even though they don't want too, they have to pull away, in order to breath again.

"You'll get hurt again." Derek whispers, gazing into Stiles' half closed eyes.

"But it's so worth it." Stiles retorts, grinning, which causes Derek to smile in return.

The pain will always be worth it, if it meant Stiles would have Derek in his life forever.

 


End file.
